


Peggy Carter, Agent of SHIELD

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment before Peggy Carter's ongoing fight against the Agents of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter, Agent of SHIELD

Coming down into the workshop of the Stark Mansion, Peggy said, "Maria, I hear that you have good things for me," She carefully closed and locked the door again.

Maria looked up from the project she was working on, put down the flat head hammer in her hand and said, "Certainly. When 'll I disappoint?"

"Never," Peggy came to Maria and brushed off her hair slipping in front of her goggles. "Tell me then."

"I dissected the toy of the Hydra agents you brought to me, and improved the original design." Maria put up the pen-shaped thing. "It is a military-graded laser which shot light invisible to human sight, but can cut like a knife, light things on fire,among its many uses. I'm sure you can think of more."

"Thanks," Peggy took it from Maria's hands, fingers lingering on hers.

"When'll you be back?" Maria asked.

"I can't tell you exactly, but I think I'll return in a week."

Maria squeezed her hands. "Be careful."

"I will." Peggy took away Maria's goggle and pressed a light kiss on her face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Letters Never Sent (The Girls, Girls, Girls Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188805) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia)




End file.
